Tricky Business
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Set before Barry changes things, during season 1, while Barry is still in a coma. General Eiling recruits the Trickster and Captain Cold's father to help him investigate Wells, but will things go awry? Wanted to do this since these characters are played by the voices of DCAU baddies Lex Luthor, Darkseid, and Joker
1. Chapter 1

In a secret government facility, two figures awoke.

"Where am I?" asked an overweight bald man. A crazed looking man was giggling in the cell beside him

"Lewis Snart and James Jesse," a military figure said, "My name is General Wade Eiling and you've both been brought to a classified location for a special mission from the United States government."

"What could the government possibly want with us?" Lewis asked, "And why'd you choose me instead of my son?"

"You both have special skills that are needed for this mission," Eiling said, "My friend Ms. Waller was thoroughly impressed with your cranial explosives, Mr. Snart. Your son wasn't necessary. You've both been tasked to investigate Dr. Harrison Wells. As you know, his Particle Accelerator explosion recently crippled Central City. We need to find out what he knows. And if you see any gorillas, bring them to me alive."

"You sure you don't want us to shoot 'em?" Jesse asked.

"I'll be giving the kill orders, Mr. Jesse," Eiling said.

"Sure, take all the fun outtah life." Jesse grumbled.

"Question, General," Snart said, "How can you be sure we will comply with your little plan?"

"I've thought of that, and the moment you disobey, you die!" Eiling said.

"Ooo, sounds fun!" Jesse giggled. "Hope you're not pulling any tricks, Wadey. No one out-tricks the Trickster!"

"So I've heard," Eiling said, "and if you successfully complete your mission without arousing suspicion from Wells, his staff or the police, you will be paid handsomely. Do we have deal?"

"Deal," Snart said.

"I'm in!" Trickster said, "This'll be loads of laughs!"


	2. Chapter 2

At STAR Labs, Lewis Snart walked in with a box.

"Package for Dr. Harrison Wells," he called.

"Right here," the doctor said, coming down the corridor in his wheelchair, "I'll take that."

"Be careful, it's heavy." Snart said.

"Trust me, I can manage." Wells said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Snart said, "Have a good day!" Wells rolled away as Snart walked out.

"The package has been delivered," Snart said, over a two-way radio in his ear.

"Excellent," Eiling said from his secret base.

"Now let's sit back and watch the fun!" Trickster laughed, in the back of a van parked in an alley near STAR Labs. Inside the building, Wells opened up the box. Inside was a game console.

"Interesting," Wells muttered, "Cisco, what do you make of this?"

"Cool!" Cisco Ramon said, as he picked it up, "It's the new Omega Onslaught game!"

"That's no ordinary video game," Trickster told Snart, "It's actually a spying device that we can use to spy on Wells and attack the STAR Labs computer system!"

"Fascinating," Snart said, "But how will this allow us to get money from Wells?"

"Patience, Snart," Trickster said, "Soon we're gonna be loaded!" Cisco started playing the game as a tiny drone came out of the console.

"Cisco, this is no time for fun!" Caitlin Snow shouted, "We have to check on Barry!"

"Just the opportunity we need," Trickster snickered, "Now, we have the perfect advantage to snoop around, undetected." The drone started flying around the building.

"I don't see any gorillas," Snart said.

"Maybe they were killed in the explosion," Trickster said, "And fun fact: once we get what we need, that video game is programmed to self-destruct, and destroy the entire building!"

"I like your style," Snart said.

"Have you found anything?" Eiling asked.

"Patience, Wadey," Trickster said, "The fun is just starting!"

"We haven't found any gorillas yet, but we're looking for Wells." Snart said. The drone started following Wells down the corridor. He disappeared through the time vault.

"Ooo, what's Harry hiding?" Trickster said.

"Gideon," "Wells" aka Eobard Thawne said, as he got out of his wheelchair. A holographic, digitized female face appeared before him.

"Yes, Dr. Wells?" she asked.

"Scan for any remote system attempting to bypass security protocol." he said.

"Yes Dr. Wells," the computer replied, "Scanning. Done. Found. Unknown program found hovering outside of time vault."

"How intriguing," Wells said, "I think I know where this came from." He vibrated his body, and destroyed the drone with a swift chop from his vibrating hand. The signal went dead in the van.

"What happened?" asked Snart.

"I don't know," Jesse replied, "But I still have one trick left! Hasta la vista, STAR Labs!" He pressed a button.

"It didn't work!" Snart snapped.

"I don't get it," Jesse yelled, "No one out-tricks the Trickster!"

"Except me," came a gruff voice. Before them stood a vibrating man in a yellow suit. Snart aimed a gun at him.

"Jesse! Snart!" Eiling yelled, "What's happening?"

"Tell the General," Reverse-Flash said, "I disabled your drone and the bomb, and now I have a package for him!" He grabbed both villains and within seconds they were back at the government facility.

"I wish I worked at Central City Picture News," Eiling said, "I'd want pictures of that guy!" In a blur of yellow, Snart and Jesse were injected with a serum.

"You will now forget," Reverse-Flash said, "Nothing happened here today!" He injected Eiling and took the two criminals back to Iron Heights. James Jesse soon awoke back in his cell.

"Boy," he said, "that was one crazy dream!"

THE END


End file.
